This invention relates generally to support latch and more particularly to a latch which maintains a support tower in an upright locked position, and permits lowering of the tower only when the tower is aligned in a desired orientation.
While it is well known to apply locks to maintain support towers in an upright position, these locks have usually been applied to a location along the length of the tower. The forces which the towers produce may overcome the latches because of the proximity of the latches to the pivot point of the tower.
These towers can typically be rotated when they are in a raised position. It is often desired to lower the tower only when the tower is oriented in a predetermined position about a longitudinal axis. For example, when there are lights attached to the tower, it may be desired to have the lights lay flat when the lights are lowered. There is no known device which requires that the tower be aligned in a predetermined position to unlock the tower prior to lowering.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tower locks. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.